


Too Darn Hot

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Clubbing, Dominant/Top Dean, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Submissive/Bottom Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never expected his best friend to show up at a bdsm club. In fact, he could never picture Cas' face in that crowd. Yet there he was, sitting in Dean's lap, saying the words Dean's wanted to hear for years, <i>I want you</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Darn Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a quick opening scene/introduction/synopsis of an all-human au I'm thinking about and need to plan some stuff for. My passion for dom!Dean was renewed recently and I will always have a kink for good guy!Dean, especially in a bdsm setting.
> 
> So far this is all I have, but more will likely be written when I have the time for it. I don't own the characters or anything, just playing around with them in a different sandbox. Kripke takes all.
> 
> Enjoy

They were friends. They’d been friends for years. Pretty much since Cas’ freshman year of high school, which was Dean’s senior, when someone tried to pick a fight with him. Dean was set and ready to jump up and help him. He didn’t believe in letting the freshman get picked on simply because it was their first year. It may have also had something to do with his freshman brother who was sitting next to him, but that was neither here nor there. When he got within ten feet he saw the most badass thing he could have imagined. Cas effortlessly flipped the guy straight onto his back, actually cracked one of his ribs if memory served. After that no one fucked with him.

Dean had introduced himself and Cas’ staring and awkward stammering were just enough to endear him to best friend status pretty damn quickly. Combine that with the way he and Sam got along fucking perfectly and even six years later they were hanging out and causing a lot of mischief when they could.

Dean hadn’t expected tonight to be one of those nights. In fact, he’d expected anything but. He went to the club to get away from it all, to find some sweet little thing with a demure smile and just the right downward gaze.

That was why he loved this club, they gave everyone who walked through the door a little paper bracelet. Red for a dom, yellow for a switch, blue for a sub. Each and every time he walked through that door he picked red and each and every time he ended up swimming in so much blue and yellow it made him see green.

He didn’t always take someone home, though. Most nights he’d have a bit of fun, do the dance his preferences called for and leave. He’d usually get off in the shower and sleep soundly until he had to go to work the next day, driving around in a cop car for hours on end watching idiots being idiots and occasionally a good person reminding him why he took the job. Tonight? Tonight he was seated in a booth near the back, looking over the other patrons as they danced or drank (though it wasn’t recommended, you never know what you’ll agree to drunk that you never would sober).

His seat was in a shadowed corner with just enough red lighting to see directly in front of your face, but not enough for a lot of others to peep on you too closely. A few yellow bracelets flashed his way, but he turned them down. Switches usually had a tendency to fight too much when subbing. Which, while enjoyable on rare occasions, wasn’t what he was looking for this time. Then a sliver of blue caught his eye.

He wasn’t sure if it was the extreme flare of shoulder blades under the tight cotton shirt or the wild black hair that really got him. Maybe it was the guy’s neck, muscles lean but obviously strong. He had some nice fucking hands, too. It would take longer than he normally liked, but he was entirely willing to sit down for an hour to discuss terms if it meant taking that sweet little blue bracelet home for a night.

Now, Dean usually slept with women, to be up front. His usual habits called for soft breasts and ample ass. But on rare occasions he’d find the right combination of looks on a guy. These guys tended to be a bit shorter than him, usually had dark hair and blue eyes of some kind, though never blue enough for his liking. And yeah, that may or may not have fit in with the description of Cas, but whatever. Fantasies never hurt anyone. Besides, even if Cas were attracted to him, Cas wasn’t a sub, a switch _maybe_ , but not a sub. He just couldn’t see anyone pushing him down into a bed. Well, he wanted to see himself pushing Cas down into a bed, but the thought of anyone else doing it made him want to pull out his service weapon.

His left hand was above the table, the slightly reflective surface of the laminated red paper obvious to anyone who wanted to see. Blue turned around and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. No fucking way. _Cas?_ Dean was frozen as his friend was approached by another dom, a girl with dark hair and bright red lips. He’d seen her around, the guys she picked up usually ended up clinging to her hips and damn-near pissing themselves in adoration. Whoever she was, she was good and Dean could _not_ let her get Cas.

Just as he was about to stand Cas caught his gaze, the girl was ordering herself a drink, a double shot of something or other and they just continued to stare at each other. Finally Cas seemed to regain some semblance of higher functioning and excused himself politely to make his way over to Dean. There was a small, timid fucking smile on his face and he kept flicking his eyes from Dean’s down to the red ring at his wrist. His hands were clasped in front of him, fingers fidgeting around each other nervously.

“May I sit down?” His head tilted to the side innocently, as if there was any way this could have been _innocent_.

Dean swallowed roughly around the knot in his throat and nodded, sliding over a bit so Cas could scoot in next to him. It took Dean a moment to recover, the faint smell of Cas’ shampoo and cologne assaulting his nose. “What’re you doing here, Cas?”

“I came looking for someone.” Dean’s chest seized, of course Cas already had a dom. Of fucking course he was here waiting for him. Was it Crowley? Maybe Luke? “I didn’t know if I’d find him.” Wait… what? Cas’ smile was turning a little bashful and Dean was having to resist just kissing him then and there. They ended up staring at each other for a few seconds, long past what Sam had already branded as ‘that creepy eye-sex thing’ they did.

“Who?” There was the hope that Cas was talking about him, the way he spoke and behaved certainly supported it, but Dean didn’t assume. Making an assumption before you had enough evidence was just stupid.

Castiel chuckled softly and shook his head. “I thought I made it obvious.” His voice was pitched low so that Dean had to lean in to hear him.

He took a deep breath and put one hand on Cas’ jaw, drawing his face back so they were eye to eye. “Who?” His tone left no room for argument. This wasn’t a game and he needed a straight answer.

Cas’ breath hitched slightly at the way Dean spoke, the bass of his voice turned in just the right way to be authoritative without being on the bad side of intimidating. “You.”

Dean breathed and a sigh of relief and rested his forehead on Cas’, letting his eyes close as everything settled in his mind. “C’mere.” He reached down and pulled Cas over by his hips, the smaller man following the motion obligingly until he was seated sideways in Dean’s lap, his back to the rest of the people in the club. Dean drew his head down for a soft kiss, just a gentle press of lips, no tongue, nothing even remotely sexual in it beyond their location. When Cas tried to grind down into the erection that had started to form in Dean’s lap the older man shook his head. “Uh-uh, Cas, not tonight.” Cas’ brows scrunched up in confusion, his lower lip jutting out petulantly for a second.

“Why not?” Dean smiled, running his fingertips along Cas’ jaw and down his neck. He let his hand wander down until it was circling Cas’ throat, just resting there as he watched his friend’s eyes widen and his head tip back just enough to give him the chance for a better grip.

“You know, I shoulda known. Practically from the first fuckin’ day we met you did anything I wanted. I always thought it was just because I was older, you were friends with Sam and Sam always did what I said, too. But that wasn’t it, was it?” Castiel shook his head and Dean’s hand trailed lower, running over the slight curve of Cas’ chest before he snaked both arms around and pulled his friend close, holding him much like he would a small child. “How long?”

Cas shifted minutely to make himself more comfortable, letting his forehead rest against the side of Dean’s neck. “Since my sophomore year, shortly after you announced you were thinking of becoming a police officer. You showed up in the uniform from the academy and… well… there was a reason I didn’t share a room with Sam that night when I slept over.”

Dean barked out a laugh and shook his head, fingers rubbing soothingly into Cas’ side. “You’d do anything I told you, wouldn’t you?” Castiel nodded and Dean took a breath to steady himself and pick out his words. “That’s why this can’t happen yet.” Cas went stiff in his arms. “Hear me out, Cas. Years you been doing anything I told you to and you’d still do it now. That’s… well it’s a fucking turn on but it’s dangerous, too. If I’m gonna have you, it’s because I earned you. I want it to be because it’s what you want, too. Not just the mood set by a club and a bracelet, all right?” He used one hand to pull Cas’ face up, looking him in the eyes. “You understand what I’m saying, right?”

Cas nodded. “I understand, Dean.” Cas had a small smile on his face, even though he seemed a little disappointed.

Dean smiled in kind and kissed him again, just as chastely as the first time. “You drive yourself here?” Cas shook his head. “Let me drive you home, then you get some rest and we’ll talk about this tomorrow, okay?” His fingers stroked behind Cas’ ear, his thumb dragging over the rough stubble on his jaw.

It was odd, he dreamt for years about getting his hands on Cas, had scenes play out in his head for hours until he was so pent up he had to jack off and resist moaning Cas’ name. Yet now he was finding out he could have it, could have had it for all those years and the first thing in his mind was that Cas was his friend. He needed to do this right, for both of them.


End file.
